The Alien Conqueror (5e Warlock Archetype)
The Alien Conqueror You made a pact with a void-hopping, dimension conquering, black-and-red terror, known as The Boss. As seductive as he is terrifying, he was amused, intrigued, or otherwise somewhat compelled to your request, and has bestowed upon you alien powers. Expanded Spell List The Alien Conqueror lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Blood for the Overlord Starting at 1st level, you are able to make a sacrifice to your patron, for great reward. As an action, you can go up to a creature that died in the last minute, and sacrifice the creature's body. This takes one full round to complete, and you must keep concentration on it until the start of your next turn, however you may still use bonus actions provided they don't break your concentration. On a success, the creature's body disappears, and you restore hit points equal to half your warlock level (min 1) plus your Charisma modifier. You may use this a number of times per long rest equal to 1/4 your warlock level. (min 1) Alien Flesh Starting at 6th level, your flesh has mutated to be darker colored, to be similar to your patron's. At the start of each of your turns, you heal 2 hit points. If you are below half your maximum hit points, you restore 3, instead. Additionally, at 10th level, your Armor Class increases by 1. Conqueror's Blade Starting at 10th level, your patron begins aiding you directly, with a scythe of death. Whenever you hit a target with a melee spell attack or melee weapon attack, as a bonus action, you may make another melee spell attack, with a spectral black scythe slashing the target. On a hit, the target takes necrotic damage equal to 2d6 plus your Charisma modifier. On a critical hit, the target also takes additional force damage equal to your warlock level. You may use this feature a number of times per long or short rest equal to your Charisma modifier. Core Regeneration Starting at 14th level, your patron gives you the option to receive an alien core, to fully form with them. There are two possible features from this. Accepting the Core You gain a power core, which aids in keeping you alive. It is a glowing white orb in the center of your chest. The following features apply to you with the core. * Your skin is insanely smooth and slippery, like oil. You have advantage on trying to escape grapples. * Your consciousness is inside of the core. If you hit 0 hit points, your body evaporates, leaving your core. Your body will either regenerate after a week, or for half of the price of a revival spell. * If a target removes your core (Strength check, DC equal to 12 + your Proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier.), then your body slowly starts to dissipate. You take 3d10 irreducible acid damage each round you do not have your core in your body. It takes only a bonus action to place your core back inside of yourself. * Your Alien Flesh regeneration amount is doubled. * You can change your body's shape, but not completely. For example, if you are a Red Dragonborn, you could change your appearance to that of a treant, but you would still be covered in red draconic scales, claws, and so on. You cannot change your size category with this feature. * The core can be destroyed. It has an AC equal to 10 plus your Charisma modifier, and hit points equal to half of your maximum hit points. If it is shattered, you lose your Accepting the Core features. It costs 1000 gold pieces in gemstones for your patron to give you a new one. Rejecting the Core Your patron is displeased with your rejection, but still grants you boons. * Your skin is insanely smooth and slippery, like oil. You have advantage on trying to escape grapples. * You gain proficiency with the Reaper's Scythe. * Once per short or long rest, you may cast'' conjure minor elementals'', at 6th level, without using up a spell slot. For 500 gold pieces and 4 hours in prayer, you can call your patron back, to change wherever you have a core or not. You may only call them once per month. Eldritch Invocations Scythe of the Void Prerequisite: The Alien Conquerer patron, Pact of the Blade feature When you create your pact weapon as a scythe, it manifests as a pure void-black scythe. When you hit a creature with it, you can expend a warlock spell slot to deal an additional 2d8 force damage to the target per spell level. Additionally, after expending a spell slot with this feature, you may use your bonus action to teleport a point within 30 feet of yourself. Category:Hall of Shame